Out There Waiting
by Unsugar
Summary: His precious ones are here, but he needs more. More than his current world can provide with. Written for 500themes at LJ, 42 - Something's out there.


**Title: **Out There Waiting

**Author/Artist:** unsugared aka Miracchin

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Marchen Awakens Romance

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Danna, others

**Theme:** 42. Something's out there.

**Genre/s:** Angst, gen

**Warnings:** Some spoilers, I supposed, for Ginta's flashback of his father was mentioned here.

**Words:** 644

**Summary:** His precious ones are here, but he needs more. More than his current world can provide with.

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Me no own anything.

* * *

He woke up suddenly, eyes wide open and a hand stretched out. Slowly, he sat up and looked around him, and upon seeing his wife still sleeping beside him, he knew he was back into reality and out of his dreams.

Far, far away from the world that he had indulged himself in for the past few years.

The blond sighed, and after making sure his wife was still sleeping, he kissed her on her forehead before leaving the comforting warmth of the bed.

He opened the bedroom door and as quietly as he could, slipped out of the room.

Hopefully some walking around and arranging his thoughts might helped him go back to sleep.

As the floor creaked softly under his feet, the man walked to the stairs to go downstairs, before decided to stop by another room first.

Ginta was sleeping with his arms spread wide and a thin trail of drool coming from his wide-opened mouth. The eight-year-old boy was smiling in his sleep, and the man briefly wondered what his dream was about.

With a smile, he closed back the door to his son's bedroom, before continuing his walk downstairs.

Once he sat on a chair at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of him, he let out another sigh, heavier this time. His thought went back to his latest dream, the one that had been invading his sleep for the longest time he could remember.

He was happy here; he has a beautiful, caring wife – despite her abusive mouth, and a cheerful, bright son who ought to study more instead of playing games all the time.

Yet, he did not feel satisfied. He felt like he wanted more, more than what this world could give him.

Feeling depressed, he hold his head on the palms of his hand. In front of his family, he could still be the cheerful man he once was. He still was – he knew he was –, but the need to follow what his dreams told him to do was becoming too overwhelming.

Most of what he told Ginta was exactly like in his dreams; the mystical world of Marchen, and the creatures that lived in it. What he _did not_ tell were the people he met in those dreams.

There were so many of them; most are smiling cheerfully at him, as if they were his friends. But the ones that etched in his memories the most were three people; a short-haired man with a fond smirk on his lips, a child barely older than his own smiling almost brighter than Ginta, and a man whose smile was so sinister he had shivers running down his spine each time he thought about it.

He wanted to know them, all of them, along with the adventures he would experience, but could not help but feel that he needed to sacrifice what he had here to reach them.

Would he be selfish enough to do that? To leave his family, his world, for something he was not sure of?

He finished his drink, got up and decided he should try another attempt to sleep. As he walked back to his room, his mind was still thinking. He loved his life now and would not exchange it for anything else. But he wanted more, something that would never belong in this world.

As he settled beside his wife, a decision was made; he would try to live both his reality and his dream, keep his precious ones by his side and gain new memories with new people.

Maybe he could not belong to both worlds at the same time, but he could make sure he would create the best memories out of it.

And until he got the chance, he would continue to dream, of his reality and the world he longed for.

* * *

**A/N:** The reason why I did not put Danna's name in the fic is because I'm fairly sure Danna was not his real name, and I'm not going to give him any random name. Just in case someone decided to ask.

Thank you for reading, and C&C are well aprreciated.

Unsugar


End file.
